


the habit

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Isolation, M/M, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After decades of isolation, Bucky finds it hard to be around so many people when not on a mission.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: <i>To be lonely is a habit, like smoking or taking drugs, and I've quit them both but man, was it rough.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the habit

It’s the heat of a full room, the subtle gradations of temperature and scent. The noise of breathing, voices, sighs: loud, sharp like nails.

Every tilt of the head, loose sweep of the hair, every tensing of muscle, shift of the hip: it’s data, it’s a potential threat, it’s a thousand possibilities that say too much, ask too much.

He has no way to explain that it’s torture.

“Why do you always leave?” Steve asks him, eyes wide and worrying. _How do I know you’ll come back?_

“I’m just used to being alone,” Bucky answers, and hopes it’s reassurance enough.


End file.
